


3 times Will said "You're mine" and one time Nico did.

by Gayshipsforthewin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Possessive Will, dominant will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipsforthewin/pseuds/Gayshipsforthewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So possessive Will is hot.</p>
<p>No shame</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 times Will said "You're mine" and one time Nico did.

“You’re mine” a soft growl came in Nico’s ear. Nico jolted out of his conversation and looked at Will.   
“Two minutes Jay-sunn” He smiled, before meekly following Will out into the darkened back alley of the club. 

When they were outside, without time to even react, Nico found himself against a wall, with Will’s lips on his.   
He groaned low in his throat and felt Will’s fingers exploring his inner thighs. Knowing what this meant he gave a little hop and Will caught him in midair, growling possessively into the kiss while Nico whimper as he felt a bulge press up against him. Will carried him over to a pile of clean, dry boxes and sat him down.   
“Stay there.. that's a good boy” Will ordered huskily. Nico did as he was ordered as Will wrapped a piece of fabric round his eyes (Nico hoped it was out of his pocket and not a nearby bin). He gasped as his fly was undone and his warm erection exposed to the cold night air. He groaned as Will’s lips wrapped around it. He felt ready to cum already but held on for just a few more minutes…

When he came out of his post-orgasmic bliss, he was aware of being in a cab, his flagging, half hard cock still hanging out.

Will whispered “I hope you're not done yet sweetheart, cos tonight, you’re mine”

“Forever” Nico replied.


End file.
